role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Brotherhood of Nocturnes
The Brotherhood of Shadowbloods is a group of villainous Shadowbloods who are devoted to spreading Shadowblood superiority and is an RP group conceptualized by Gallibon the Destroyer. History The Brotherhood of Shadowbloods was first formed many years ago, during CobraMask's exile, where he recruited many evil Shadowbloods across the globe and beyond (at least more from other universes at least). CobraMask's first run was very effective but somewhat short-lived, as it was soon dissolved following his defeat by OwlMask and was sealed away in a hellish dimension, seemingly putting an effective end to the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods. However the Brotherhood was soon revived following the return of CobraMask and are now going under reconstruction, operating across other 'verse and the globe (but for the most part can only be found at the Shadowland Cave, their base of operations) working on many strategies and plans as we speak. Members Leaders The "Leaders" are obviously the leaders and are the ones wit highest power. Currently, there is only one leader for the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods, and that would be for CobraMask himself. * CobraMask (leader) (founder) Executives The "Executives" are usually the second highest power and also known as "Generals". Currently their are only two, both of them playing important roles. * ChameleonMask (second-in-command) * KumoMask (chief scientific advisor) * ScorpionMask Co-Executives The "Co-Executives" are the third of highest power, being able to have authority over Commanders and Ensigns, and are often in charge of their own base of operations. * PharaohMask * GhostMask * HydraMask Commanders The "Commanders" are the fourth highest ranking in order, being able to have authority over the lesser ranked Brotherhood of Shadowbloods and can order around their own small squadrons, but they are still below the "Leaders", "Executives" and "Co-Executives" and don't have as much power. More often than not, Commanders are often candidates for either becoming executives or co-executives. * CatMask * RaccoonMask * BatMask * PenguinMask Ensigns The "Ensigns" are the second lowest ranked type members of the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods members, the "Ensigns" hold very little power and are only above the Footsoldiers. They are often usually working for/with the higher ranked Brotherhood of Shadowbloods members. They are also known as "Associates". * HyenaMask * MouseMask * FlyMask * LeechMask (deceased) * GokiMask (deceased) * SkunkMask (deceased) * PigMask Footsoldiers The "Footsoldiers" are the lowest ranked members of the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods, holding no power but outnumber all of the members, making up lack of strength with numbers. They are also the most expendable. Variants of them exist, usually serving under the more independent members of the Brotherhood, such as PharaohMask's Shadelinqs. * Shadelinqs Former Members The "Former Members" are, well, the former members of the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods, be it either they quit, died in action, or are missing in action. * BrockenMask (deceased) * MoleMask (defected) * MacabreMask (deceased) * LeviathanMask (defected) (status unclear) And more to be added. Base * Shadowland Cave Trivia * They are the first and so far only evil group of Shadowbloods to appear in RP. * Theoretically, evil imitations of Shadowbloods would be accepted to (such as Nega FoxMask and Robot FlamingoMask) to the Brotherhood, but this isn't totally confirmed. * So far, the only known members who were part of the first wave of the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods were CobraMask, RaccoonMask, KumoMask, BrockenMask and MacabreMask. Out of the five, only three of them are still alive. * Prior to being killed, BrockenMask was one of their higher ranked members in the heyday, being most likely either an executive or co-executive (it's not stated yet for sure), but was definitely like that of a general for them. Category:Group Category:Factions Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Shadowblood Category:Villains